


The Particular Itch

by HandsomeManExpress (DangerousCommieSubversive)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/HandsomeManExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Seth doesn't regret what he's done. But sometimes...there's stuff he misses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Particular Itch

 He feels alone.

Constantly in company, constantly _guarded,_ and right now Seth feels _alone_. It doesn't help that the brass aren't around tonight, but that's not the root of it, he's not feeling _unloved,_ he's just...alone. And he doesn't like it. He doesn't handle solitude well. He wants _touch._

The problem being, tonight's itch is discriminating. If the issue was _just_ touch—well, that he can get no problem. There are people around who'd be happy to give him that, no strings attached; hell, if he was just a little more of a creep than he'll honestly admit that he is he could just make Joey or Jamie help him out.

No, though.

That'd be fucking creepy.

And anyway the yearning is accepting no substitutes, so fuck it. He kicks Jamie and Joey out of his hotel room—they don't even share with him, they're just fucking paranoid, which is kinda sweet sometimes but obnoxious tonight—makes sure the door is locked and the Do Not Disturb sign is out, and settles down on the bed.

It's fucking embarrassing, you'd think he'd be over it by now, but no.

He wraps his hand around his cock and thinks about Roman.

Roman's been looking _good_ lately. Like, the vests always suited him, but for some reason it's the _t-shirts_ that fuck Seth up. Probably because a t-shirt clings in a way that a heavy vest doesn't, or maybe because when Roman's dressed like a regular guy he looks _vulnerable,_ not like an implacable warrior, more like someone you can touch. He's been smiling more, too, and Seth's enough of a grown-up to admit that Roman smiling gets him feeling some kind of way.

Looking like he does now, then, but acting like he _used_ to. When it was _them._ (And there was Dean too, _obviously,_ but that was a different thing, it had a different character to it, and right now what he wants is _Roman._ )

Seth shifts on the bed and imagines that the faint creaking sound is Roman crawling up it, looking happy and hungry like he always does—did—on nights like this. He likes a slow approach, likes to get a good eyeful before settling down astride Seth's thighs. (Seth can imagine that the pressure of his own pants, tangled partway down his legs, is actually the pressure of Roman straddling him, so Seth can look up to see him looking down. They both like that, the eye contact, being able to see each other.)

He leans back and imagines one of Roman's hands cradling the back of his head, the other gripping the headboard for stability on that slow slide down. Remembers what it feels like to be _inside_ him, Roman's lips on his forehead while Seth clings to his shoulders to withstand the rocking. It's hard to last more than ten _seconds_ with a guy like that riding you, but Seth doesn't want to disappoint him, because when you're getting a gift _this_ good you have to give just as generously in return.

Seth doesn't have a lot of regrets, but—

He fucks his own hand and imagines that he's feeling Roman, hearing Roman's voice in his ear—there's a particular way he says “baby” that makes Seth weak at the knees—tasting Roman's skin.

No regrets _most_ of the time.

But Seth comes on his hand gasping, _“Roman,”_ and for just a second he admits to himself that in this one particular instance he might have fucked up _bad._

 _T_ _his_ regret is one he'll have to make himself live with if he doesn't want to end up offering Roman a fucking title shot just to get one more night.


End file.
